Michael Donovan
Michael David Donovan (born June 12, 1953) is a Canadian voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *¡Mucha Lucha! (2002) - Additional Voices *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (1993) - Additional Voices *Camp Candy (1989-1990) - Additional Voices *Captain N: The Game Master (1989-1991) - Additional Voices *Captain Zed and the Zee Zone (1991) - Additional Voices *Disney Doc McStuffins (2014) - Additional Voices *Double Dragon (1993-1994) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1991) - Additional Voices *Generation O! (2000) - Additional Voices *Hey Arnold! (1996) - Cabby (ep5), Maria's Dad (ep5) *King Arthur and the Knights of Justice (1992-1993) - Additional Voices *Lego Star Wars: Droid Tales (2015) - Captain Panaka (ep1), Count Dooku, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Pilot (ep1), Poggle the Lesser (ep2), Spaceport Announcer (ep2), Uncle Owen (ep3) *Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures (2016) - Obi-Wan Kenobi (ep6), Salesman (ep5), Tie Fighter Pilot (ep4), TIE Fighter Pilot (ep6) *Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles (2013) - Count Dooku, Malakili (ep1) *Madeline (1995) - Additional Voices *NASCAR Racers (1999) - Additional Voices *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (2017) - Director *Pinky and the Brain (1998) - Maitre'D (ep52) *ReBoot (1994-1998) - Additional Voices *Rocket Power (1999) - Announcer (ep2), Judge (ep2) *Spider-Man: Unlimited (1999-2001) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter (1995) - Additional Voices *Superman: The Animated Series (1997-1999) - Male Anchor (ep39), Male Announcer (ep37), News Anchor (ep36), Additional Voices *The Cramp Twins (2005) - Manager (ep49) *The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor (1996) - Additional Voices *The Incredible Hulk (1997) - Grey Hulk *The Legend of Korra (2014) - Mayor (ep28) *The New Batman Adventures (1997) - Gun Runner#3 (ep5) *The Secret Files of the SpyDogs (1998-1999) - Additional Voices *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1996) - Alien#2 (ep14) *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1996) - Additional Voices *Xiaolin Chronicles (2013-2015) - Dojo Kanojo Cho, Master Fung, Monk Eon 'Animation - Dubbing' *Martin Mystery (2004) - Additional Voices *The Magician (1999) - Ace Cooper, Professor Blaun, Senator Dobb, Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico (2005) - Botas Del Fuego, El Rey, Groom, Megawatt *JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time (2014) - Bizarro *PollyWorld (2006) - Director, John Pocket *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Additional Voices *The Nutcracker (1995) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Jester Till (2003) - Announcer 'TV Specials' *Battletoads (1992) - Additional Voices *Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers: Breaking Point (2005) - Dr. Peter Tezla *Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers: Ignition (2005) - Dr. Peter Tezla *Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers: The Speed of Silence (2005) - Dr. Peter Tezla *Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers: The Ultimate Race (2005) - Dr. Peter Tezla *Hot Wheels: World Race (2003) - Additional Voices *ReBoot: Daemon Rising (2001) - Additional Voices *ReBoot: My Two Bobs (2001) - Additional Voices *Rugrats: Runaway Reptar (1999) - Evil Scientist, Jim Hashimoto 'Web Animation' *Lego Star Wars: The New Yoda Chronicles (2014) - Captain Panaka (ep3), Count Dooku (ep4), Dr. Evazan (ep2), Ghost (Older) Obi-Wan, Mas Amedda (ep3), Narrator (ep3) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Fate/Zero (2013) - Risei Kotomine, Zouken Matou *Inuyasha (2005) - Suikotsu *Iron Man (2011) - Captain (ep5), Captain Nakai (ep3) Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015) - Crowd/Background Walla, PA Announcer (Starkiller Base), Resistance Medical Team (Airfield)#2, Stormtrooper (Castle Attack)#6 Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Dungeon Keeper (2014) - Immortals, Minions 'Video Games' *Captain America: Super Soldier (2011) - Allied, Hydra, Iron Cross *Damnation (2009) - Civilian Male, Native *Disney•Pixar Cars 2 (2011) - Additional Voices *Galleon (2004) - Farrant, Prisoner, Rhama's Ship Crew, Sorcerer#2 *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Additional Voices *Star Trek (2013) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Kodlak Whitemane, Malacath *The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction (2005) - Grey Hulk *The X-Fools: The Spoof is Out There (1997) - Additional Voices *Warhammer Online: Wrath of Heroes (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Provost *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - President Adam Benford Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (71) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (8) *Years active on this wiki: 1989-2017. Category:Canadian Voice Actors